the many ways to annoy Gen
by neva-chanluvsmonsters101
Summary: was orriginaly 'life on neva's island' I have just changed it to make it more funny. drabble-series with my Yami getting annoyed. mutiple themes. rated T for my Yami's ever so wonderful mouth.
1. ranty rant rants

**neva: hheeeeeeeeey! neva and gen here! so we where wondering if you guys wanna take a peak into our lives?**

**gen: WTF? no Ra effing way! **

**neva: yup! so here it is! "life on Neva's island" if you dont get the title, check out my profile.**

**gen: theres no way to get out of this is there?**

**neva: ^-^ nope! oh btw, i dont own anything. not even the youtube vid this was based off of, only gen belongs to me!**

**gen: whats that supposed to mean?**

**neva: it means what it means b*tch!**

Ranty rant rants:

it was a boring day on the island, Gen was sitting on the couch drinking soda as usual wondering what she was going to do today. Her thoughts then wandered to her hikairi, Neva. The girl was awfully quiet, which was unusual for her, Neva would normally be bouncing off the walls right now, what happened? Gen jumped as the door slammed open, revealing the hikairi herself.

_'speak of the devil'_ Gen smirked.

"hiyah Gen-Gen!" Neva said and plopped down on the couch across from Gen.

"hey Neva" Gen replied and took a swig of her coke.

"you know Gen, I've been thinking about some...stuff" Neva said. Gen raised an eyebrow, Neva? Thinking? Now that was a change.

"and what would that be aibou?" Gen asked.

"our generation has a lot of things" Neva said, Gen started to wonder if it was a good idea to further question the other girl.

_'oh what the heck?'_ the yami thought. "like?" she questioned. Neva took a deep breath, like she was going to start ranting. Gen instantly regretted ever asking.

"us kids these days with our; limey man, and our tea, and our cream puffs, and our epic snizz, and our cosplay, and our silly hamster commercials, and our smexy alter egos, and our guardian characters, and our eggs, and our anime, and our awesome yaoi, and our fan-girl spazz attacks, and our virtual high-fives, and our dancing and bouncing off the walls, and our pokey-ness, and our doo-daa-dipee, and our fanfiction, and our , and our AMVs, and our leather pants, and our abridged series, and our-"

"Neva?" Gen asked nervously.

"SHUT UP I AM LADY GAGA! And our bad icky music, and our weird and awkward moments, and our time machines, and our EFFing documentaries, and our annoying siblings, and our yummylicious-ness, and our chocolate chip muffins, and out predicable pop-singers, and our WHOOP! WHOOP! And our automatically quiet voices, and our OMGOMGOMGOMG OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO AWESOME! And our f*cking teapot songs-"

"uuuuum are you ok?" Gen asked, not really understanding what madness was coming out of her hikairi's mouth.

"and our lazy bums, and our meow syndrome, and our uncle Melvin, and our dance to this song!" Neva sang out the last part "and our Kraft mac n' cheese lifetime supplies, and our Kaiba cave, and our blue-eyes-white-jet, and our JADEN ISNT BLACK! And our married Malik and Zorc, and our Bakura-doesnt-care, and our mommy Joey, and our AIDS, and our birffdays, and our frank wieners, and our big poofy beards, and our dagger-throwing-daddy-Marik, and our Kaiba man, and our non-dueling-mind-controlling-Malik, and our mega ultra chicken, and our baby Kura and Ryou, and our topless Kaiba, and our poking partys, and our sledge hammers, and our pregnant Atem **(AN/: WTF?) **and our plot bunnies, and our girly aunts, and our MMMMMH salad, and our bowl cuts, and our I-dont-know-how-to-cook, and our fish cats, and our first girlfriends, and our PROFANITY! And our cat kitty cats, and our SHAMITY SHAM SHAM SHAMITY!" Neva was silent for a while "ok Im done!" she smiled.

"wow Neva...you must have...a lot of spare time" Gen gasped as Neva smiled more and nodded her head.

"like seriously now...you need to lay off, on the ranty rant...rants" Gen face palmed as she found herself talking like that.

Now she _knew_ that she shouldn't have asked.

**neva: sooooooooo do you like?**

**gen: I remember that! **

**neva: lol, if you guys wanna see the original video click the link down there**

**.com/watch?v=_M_WeT3GD2U&feature=related**


	2. cosplay

**another little moment! in which I completely embarass my dear yami!**

**gen: STFU!**

**neva: i own nothing except gen**

**Cosplay:**

"no!"

"oh c'mon gen! Just this once? Please?"

"I said NO dammit!"

Gen glared at her hikairi while the other girl pouted.

"Ryou and Bakura are doing it too!" Neva pleaded, giving her yami the biggest puppy eyes she could muster. "please? Just one time?"

Gen sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way that she could win this argument.

"alright, alright I'll wear the damn thing!" she shouted at her hikairi, who looked like she would burst with fan-girlish thoughts.

"yay! Thank you mou hitori no boku!" she squealed "now go get changed! We're supposed to meet the others in twenty minutes!" she said as she shoved the older girl in her room and shut the door behind her.

Gen sighed and looked at the outfit that neva had put out for her, it was all black and very revealing. Gen had no idea how her hikairi expected her to wear that, and in public no less! She sighed and began dressing herself in the horrid outfit.

"hurry up Gen! Or should I say, Black Rock Shooter!" her hikairi called through the door. Gen facepalmed and stepped into the high black boots, she opened the door to find her hikairi dressed as Rin Kagame.

"see Gen? I told you it would look good on you!" she squealed.

"bercinta hidupku" Gen responded in Idonesian.

The other girl just laughed and dragged the yami out the door.

"anime convention here we come!" she screamed.

When they arrived at the convetion, Neva spotted the others almost instatly.

"hi guys!" she called "dont you look good all cosplayed up!" she giggled. The other hikairi's nodded in agreement, but the yamis dead-panned with an expression that clearly said 'FML'

"I know your pain" Gen said.

**ssssooooo dont you like it, hate it, love it? review!**


	3. airports

**hey guys! neva here! sorry for not updating. anyway, I have changed the title to "the many ways to annoy Gen" since she gets annoyed so easily.**

**so here is chapter three of "ways to annoy Gen"**

**enjoy!**

**~neva-chan**

**(btw, **

**/text/ = mindlink)**

**Airports:**

Gen loved traveling, the thought of seeing a new place made her tingle in excitement. she loved flying to those places as well, the take-off gave the yami a rush of adrenalin. She also loved traveling with her hikairi. However, she only hated one thing about traveling:

Airports.

Sure, the shops where cool, and so was the view sometimes, but she still hated them with a passion.

Mainly the security.

Gen always had a problem with the metal detector.

"mam, I'm gonna need you to empty your pockets please" the guard said in a bored monotone, Gen let out an exasperated sigh.

_'please not this time, please not this time!' _Neva prayed in her head. Of course, karma is a bitch that seemed to follow them around. Gen pulled out a machete and twirled it to where it pointed directly at the guard's chest. The metal blade glinted in the sunlight, reflecting the yami's face perfectly.

"Jesus Christ!" the man yelled out in surprise, his eyes wide with shock. But he quickly composed himself "I'm gonna have to confiscate that" he said.

"you mean this little thing?" Gen asked innocently "but I cant go anywhere without it"

"sorry, rules are rules, now hand it over" he said, extending his palm. Gens eyes flashed fire, Neva grabbed her arm before she could do anything stupid like throwing him into the shadow realm.

**/please don't Gen!/** she pleaded through the mind link **/if you resist, then we'll never get to Hawaii!/**

**/but that's my machete!/ **Gen protested.

**/GIVE. IT. TO. THE. FLIPPING. GUARD!/ **Neva mentally yelled. Gen winced at the sudden outburst.

**/OK OK!/ **Gen relented and put the knife in the man's hand. He nodded with a smug smile on his face.

"thank you very much miss, next!" he called and the girls hurried along.

_'huh, she doesn't seem so crestfallen as she usually is'_ Neva thought _'maybe she just realized that it was just a knife'_

**/that's what you think aibiou/ **Gen's voice echoed in her mind. Neva cringed in annoyance.

**/Ra-dammit Gen! Get out of my head!/** Neva snapped **/and what do you mean 'that's what you think'?/ **she questioned. She pondered this before it all clicked in her head.

**/Gen? What did you do?/** the hikairi demanded. Gen turned around and smirked as she pulled out the handle of the blade that supposedly had been confiscated five minutes earlier.

"nothing Neva, just took back what was mine" she replied

"dammit Gen!" Neva hissed "you know that was illegal! How the hell did you pull it off anyway?"

Gen's smirk turned into a full grin.

"I come from a village of thieves, remember?" Gen said and continued walking.

"what? What does that have to do with anything? Are you listening to me? Hey! I'm talking to you!" she yelled after her.

Gen hated airports, the security guards and crowed places annoyed the hell out of her. But she would go through every one of them just to see her hikairi's annoyed expression.


	4. in memory of MCA reposted

**this chapter is something a little more depressing than my normal drabbles. I wrote this in memory of a man with great talent, guts, charisma. and overall one badass MC. his fans everywhere will miss him.**

Neva had always thought that Gen was the strongest person she had ever known. She would keep a straight face in the face of danger, and she hardly ever cried, ever. Even though at times Neva thought she was just an insane bitch, she still had admire her guts.

Until that happened.

It started on a normal day. Well, as normal as it can get in the Shinigami household, when Neva passed by Gen's room, only to hear her blasting one of her many Beastie Boys albums. Neva rolled her eyes and opened the door to tell her to turn it down, but when she opened the door, she saw something that blew her mind.

Gen was lying on her bed, surrounded by many Beastie Boys albums. She loudly sang out all the MCA parts, which was strange because she normally sang all the parts, whether it be by Adrock or Mike D. Tears stained her cheeks and she took multiple swigs of the can of Brass Monkey in her hand.

"G-Gen?" Neva asked, completely mind fucked "whats wrong?"

Gen glanced at her, then turned the blasting stereo down. She stared at the ceiling, where she kept her prized MCA poster, and burst into tears. Neva jumped, scared out of her wits, then ran over to her.

"Gen? Whats wrong? Tell me!" she said. Gen choked out one sentence that made neva understand immediately

"M-MCA died today!" Gen sobbed loudly. "why? Why? Dear Ra do you hate me that much?"

Neva winced. Knowing that MCA was Gen's favorite Beastie boy. Gen absolutely adored him, she knew his birthday, birth place, age he started singing, how he met the other Beastie boys, all by heart. Yet she also knew that he was battling cancer, and prayed everyday that he would win that battle.

Gen turned over and cried into her pillow, Neva awkwardly patted her back, not sure what to really do, of course she liked the Beastie boys, though her favorite Beastie was Adrock. She couldnt understand what Gen was going through.

"this Fucking sucks!" Gen screamed into her pillow "I shouldnt be crying like this! WHY DAMMIT WHY?" she turned to Neva, eyes puffy from all that crying.

"why Neva? Why did he have to go?" she whispered, hugging her for support, Neva rubbed her back, soothing her quietly.

Neva had Never seen her Yami like this, and frankly she never wanted to again. By looking into Gen's eyes, they made a silent agreement.

Neva would never tell anyone of this.

**R.I.P Adam Yaunch (AKA MCA) who died of lung cancer at age 47 on may 4th 2012. you will always be remembered. TT^TT**


	5. Announcement

**ATTENTION.  
><strong>so its been months since I even looked at my profile here. and I'm very surprised to see that a few people recently like my stories. As such I apologize for my absence. As you can imagine, a lot has changed. my writing style, level of maturity, grammar.  
>I'll be completely honest and say that some of the stories on my list make me wince a bit. (holy shit there are like no capital letters dear god why did I say that why the fuck did I even think writing this was a good idea)<br>So, I'll be taking some of these stories down and revamping the rest of them. The one's I'm planning on keeping are:  
><em><strong>YU-GI-OH Genderbend.<strong>_This one has probably been my most popular story when it comes to reviews. I was and still am very surprised that people liked it so much. So I'll treat the loyal watchers to a better version. one that isn't so confusing (I hope.)  
><em><strong>Gen's story. <strong>_Gen's character has a very special place in my heart, as does the co-author who owns the character Storm. That being said, I am going to write a completely different version of this story as I've changed up her backstory. I have yet to decide if I will put it on Fictionpress or leave it here. Let me know what you guys want me to do.  
><em><strong>Light and Dark.<strong>_ I really want to keep this one. But I feel like I'm beating a dead horse with this one. I will consider it carefully, Stay tuned.

I can't garuntee fast work. I am a senior in Highschool and I have no internet at home. But I will try my best! Thank you all again!

-Neva


End file.
